Broken Silence
by Jade Nigtengale
Summary: The daughter of Max, Echo, is facing troubles that her mother did when she was young; boys, crazy ass scientists, and of course sibling rivalry. Will Echo overcome these odds and discover her true heritage and handle it, or will it consume her?


ECHO

BOOK 1: BROKEN SILENCE

Chapter: One

The sun peaked through the cracks in the cave, stirring Echo awake. Sighing she sat up and looked around. Sure enough Arrow, Shadow, Dusk, Moon, Snow, and Cloud were still asleep. Echo crawled out of the cave and looked around the forest. She knew it was impossible, but sometimes she wished that she and the group could have normal lives. Live in a house, go to school, hang out with normal kids, but that's where things became impossible because they weren't normal. They were designed by the army to be a special ops unite. They were given enhanced speed, agility, strength, senses, and other genetic improvements. Unfortunately the project got canned and they were scheduled to be destroyed, until her and the rest of the group escaped and have been in hiding ever since. Reliving the glory days, Cloud teased sitting next to her, his white-blonde hair falling in his face. (And in case you're wondering how he knew what I was thinking, we all can read thoughts along with other abilities, but more on that later.) No, I snapped. Okay chief, whatever. Sorry, I apologized; I've just been tense lately. Lately? Cloud snickered. Cloud was sixteen with a slim frame, pale skin, bright green eyes, and ridiculously blonde hair that kept falling in his eyes, but when he laughed he looked just down right evil. Time for a haircut I said eyeing how long his hair had become. Hope you're not doing it, cooed the soft voice of Snow. She was only eight but even in the face of danger she managed to keep a sense of humor. No, I said as she walked over and sat on my lap. I think it's time for a supply run to town. Snow's blue eyes lit up at the thought of visiting the town. They didn't go very often and when they did she loved to look at all the new things. On occasion I'd let her pick out a treat or toy when she behaved. Money wasn't an issue because Dusk had the ability to turn anything into something else, but I didn't want to spoil Snow. I'll wake the rest of the group if you get the leaves, I smiled at Snow and whispered, and you might just be able to get Cloud to help. Snow leaped out of my arms dragging Cloud behind her on her quest for leaves. Cloud shot me evil eyes over his shoulder as I entered the cave. Arrow was already getting up when I walked in. By the look on my face he must have knew it was supply day. I'll help you wake the troops he whispered. Arrow was not only eighteen just like Echo but he was also her second in command and always helping to keep the rest of the troop in line. Moon groaned as he rolled over and sat up. Fifteen, rebellious, and the ability to compel and turn invisible, he was a handful that often got us in trouble. Get up and get ready I ordered before he could speak. I bent down and woke up the twins, who were amazingly still asleep. They were eleven and rambunctious little tyrants, always on the move. Once everyone was ready we made our way to the meadow. It was the only place with enough room for us to spread the wings we had forcibly attached to us and take to the sky. After about an hour we arrived to our destination, and of course Snow just about knocked me over running into the supermarket. After we grabbed the essentials we headed to " Top Cuts", the local hair salon, my uneasiness growing the whole time. It wasn't until we were in the toy store I realized why. We're being watched I whispered in Arrow's ear. Instinctively we cut down an ally, our training taking over. Sure enough the guy followed us, being joined by two more men. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the men pull out a metal object. Fearing it was a knife I yelled to the troop. Maneuver Six! They spun around on high alert mode. I kicked the weapon out of his hand with a sickening cracking noise. He swore at me, but I was already busy blocking punches from another ! I looked over and saw Dusk crumpled on the ground. Get the kids out of here I yelled to Cloud. What about you guys, he asked, concern on his face. Arrow and I will hold them off, now go! They started to take flight when more men appeared and smacked them back down onto the cement. I started to run to them when a guy with a bleeding nose hit me upside the head and I fell in a daze. Arrow fell to the ground next to me unconscious, as they started loading us into a van. Time to come home, Echo heard one guy say as he shut the van door leaving them in darkness. Echo sat there in fear at the man's words. Time to go home.

Chapter: Two

The drive seemed to take a lifetime, and everyone stayed quiet the whole time. Our fears had been confirmed when I caught the vague thoughts of the driver. They can't take us back to Hessencore, they just can't sobbed Snow burying her face in my shirt. Do they know what they'll do to us there, cried Dusk. They'll have us destroyed, just like they were going to before, were just mutated freaks to them! Calm down, I said, wrapping my free arm around her. The van came to a stop and we all froze up with fear. The sun blinded us momentarily until our eyes adjusted to the sudden light. The men bound our hands behind our backs and led us into the building we knew all too well. They led us down the hall that just five years ago we were running down for our lives. We turned left and were seated in the disciplinary room. The place the doctors brought us to when we made the smallest mistake and tortured and brainwashed us into never making the mistake again. The seconds passed like hours before the door clicked and Ms. Amesworth walked in. She was the most hated woman in our squadron and she always was finding different experiments to try on us. Hello children, she said in that icy voice of her. It's such a letdown to see you again, I said with snark heavy in my voice. That won me an irritated look and a head shake of disappointment. It seems after all these years you still haven't changed a bit, she finally said. And it seems you're still a lonely… Arrow cut me off before I said something that I would regret. What do you want with us, he said flatly. We actually want to temporarily reinstate you. What! We couldn't believe our ears, the same people who wanted to destroy us suddenly wanted our assistance. For what, I asked cautiously. To stop a serial killer, Ms. Amesworth said like it was a casual subject, and I believe you might know him, she said toward me. She laid a photo down in front of me and my stomach dropped. It was a guy a little older than Echo with her same snow white skin, purple like eyes, and jet black hair. Salem, Echo muttered. It can't be, Echo yelled he is no murderer, and how dare you use him as leverage! Echo hadn't realized she had stood up or even that she had slammed Ms. Dipstick up against the wall until Arrow was prying me off her. We got to go, he yelled! With that we busted down the door and bolted down the same hallway we had five years before. WE ARE UNDER LOCKDOWN! A voice from the speaker bellowed. Knowing all doors would be locked Moon picked up a chair and threw it out the window. Up and out, I whispered to Cloud. He knew what I meant and once everyone was out the window we pushed our wings up and down until we were soaring high above. Soon Hessencore was nothing more than a speck as we soared through the sky. Where to, Snow asked, I mean we really can't go back home can we? No we can't, Shadow whispered to her. France, I declared. Why? Cloud and Shadow asked in unison. Who cares, Dusk and Snow said giggling. We're going to France. Home of poodles, fashion, the tower thing, and French fries, Snow said. Most of that isn't even right, Moon said bitterly. Echo tuned out of the conversation as the troop began one of their legendary feuds. Why are we really going to France, Arrow said falling back to talk more privately. Besides the obvious reason, I have some business to take care of, I said. You can pull that I'm the boss just do as I say crap on the others Echo but it doesn't work on me. You and I both know there is an ulterior motive here Echo, now out with it, Arrow said studying my face as if there was a clue there. Nothing, I snapped back. And if there was you would know ok, now get off my back. Arrow said nothing, but I could tell he wouldn't be dropping the subject anytime soon. Due to our need for little food and rest, combined with our high stamina levels, we only had to stop once on our trip. We snuck upon a cruise ship for a quick bathroom break because Snow really had to pee, and then we were back to the skies. We arrived in France just as sunlight broke over the city, a magnificent sight for all first time visitors. After we landed we rented a small apartment and planned our next move. Can we see the tower, begged Snow? Maybe, I replied. And go shopping, Dusk piped in. If we have the time, Arrow whispered to them trying to take the train off of me some. It didn't help though; I still had a lot of other things that were jumbled up in my head that were bogging me down. After the younger kids were asleep Arrow crept in to my room to continue our private talk from either. Arrow looked at me with those deep blue eyes and sighed. I can usually feel others emotions and get a rough idea what they're thinking, but with you, nothing, he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then maybe you just weren't meant to know what goes on in the twisted mind of mine I laughed. Arrow's voice became very stern as he spoke his next words. Echo I know you, just don't be afraid to ask for help until it's too late. I was about to reply when Cloud burst in. Moon's gone! What, I yelled. How? With his old tricks shrugged Cloud. Muttering a few choice words under my breath, I ordered Cloud to watch the kids as Arrow and I set out on a quest to find Moon. Two hours in France and he's already stirring up trouble I said to Arrow as we started our accent to the sky. That's Moon for you, Arrow grumbled. One things for sure, I thought, it's going to be a long night.

Chapter: Three

Moon walked down the dark alley, keeping an eye on everything. Sneaking out had been a breeze but now came the tricky part, finding the black market. If they were in so much danger that they had to fly to France, then they must need weapons, was Moon's logic. Ah, there it is he said with a triumphant grin. Don't be so happy, said the angered voice of Arrow. Yeah, you're busted, growled Echo. B-But I thought we could go back to our roots in fighting by getting our old specialty weapons. I'm guessing you're confused what those are so let me explain. Our specialty weapons were a particular weapon that each of us was lethally trained. Arrow used a seethe, I used daggers and other knives, Dusk used a specially designed whip, Shadow used a bow and arrow, Moon used an ax, and Cloud used various forms of fire arms. I pondered the idea of giving refugee teens weapons, then I looked at Moon, and said heck no. Surprisingly the reaction I got wasn't as severe as I thought it would be, instead of throwing a hissy fit he just shrugged and said fine. The whole flight back he was pouting, but I knew he'd get over it. Once back at base camp, and everyone was asleep for good this time, I stretched out on my bed and try to get to sleep. Did I get a peaceful night's sleep you ask? No! The whole night I tossed and turned while vivid nightmares mixed with painful memories danced through my subconscious mind. Finally I gave up on sleep all together and settled for a nice glass of orange juice and trying to make heads or tails of the French T.V. programs. I don't know when, but eventually I dozed off and had a kind of normal slumber.

Arrow crept down the hall on the hunt for a late night snack when he saw Echo passed out on the couch. He gingerly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in and returned to his mission for food domination. He passed Cloud and Moon's room when the glint of something in Moon's bag caught his attention. Arrow snuck in and took a peak at whatever Moon was hiding and sighed. Moon had gone against Echo's orders and purchased the weapons, which probably explained his untypical mood. Knowing he wasn't the leader, Arrow got a pop tart and returned to his room. That makes two things he had to discuss with Echo eventually.

Echo stumbled down the hall not quite awake yet, but the only one who remotely was. Echo ate a quick breakfast of Cheerios, she'd been craving a pop tart but someone snagged the last one on her. Oh well. Echo got a shower savoring the warm water, and hoping it wouldn't be too long before her next one. She got dressed and wrote a quick note for Arrow letting him know she had some things to take care of and he was in charge. Then she was out the door, ready for some answers.

Crap, Arrow groaned looking at his note from Echo. Ok guys, he said, get ready we have a big day of sight-seeing ahead of us. The girls squealed and ran down the hall, Cloud just rolled his eyes, and Moon looked just down right miserable. Good, Arrow thought, I've done my job as substitute leader.

Three hours of police reports, news articles, and witness reports later, and Echo was ready to lose her mind. Not one of these things gave her an idea is Salem was involved in the murders or not. Echo rubbed her eyes and got up ready to leave when she ran right into someone. Echo lifted her head to see a girl a couple years older than her with slender yet muscled body, long white blonde hair, soulful emerald eyes, and a cocky smile. Hi I'm Sky she said cheerfully. Echo, I said shaking her hand. Echo what an unusual name she said studying my face. Watcha got there, she said eyeing my stack of papers. Just some old police reports of the infamous "Reaper" serial killer. Cool, but that's not the right info. Huh, I said in disbelief. The real facts about him are back this way. Sky grabbed Echo by the arm and led her into a room labeled archives. There Sky found all the information on the "Reaper" that she could and the two girls started in on what would be a long night of research.

Arrow lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling completely and utterly exhausted. Five stores, three tours, one fancy lunch, and countless hours walking through Paris trying to keep the group occupied and he was beat. You busy? Arrow turned and saw the tan skin, curly mocha colored hair, and eyes the color of the sky that belonged to none other than Dusk. No, he replied. What's up? I was just wondering where Echo was, she usually isn't gone from us this long. Fear shot through Arrow at this realization dawned on him. Stay here he ordered to Dusk as he opened the window and leaped out. He allowed himself to free fall for a little bit before he wiped out his pure black wings, the whole twenty feet of them, and soared through the skies of Paris in search of Echo.

Echo checked the clock and realized she had been gone way to long. She scrambled to gather the little information she had found and ran out the door, hearing Sky's faint "bye" as she did. Echo was half way home when something from behind her smacked her to the ground and searing pain shot through her as the knife went in.

Chapter: Four

Echo was in more pain then she had ever encountered in her life. She felt something warm and sticky coming from the center of her agony and looked down to see a gaping gash in her stomach where she had been stabbed. I'm glad you made it to Paris, said her attacker. Echo gasped when he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. Salem! Echo's sudden outburst was followed by more agonizing pain in her mid-section. Salem bent down to and cut Echo along her leg, ripping up her favorite and only, denim jeans. The blood loss started to make her dizzy and unable to move, sucky luck under these circumstances. Echo braced herself for her demise just as Arrow swooped in. What happened next was all a blur, but one thing Echo did know is that somehow Arrow managed to fight Salem off. My knight ins shining armoror, Echo slurred from lack of blood. Distress crossed over Arrow's face as he spoke, we need to get you to a hospital. N-no hospital, Echo stammered. It's too risky and it will expose us. Either that or death Echo, because none of us have the skills to help you. Not wanting to die and not having a choice Echo allowed Arrow to take her to the hospital, hopefully in time.

Arrow flew as fast as he could, knowing Echo's life hung in the balance. Arrow had Moon compel the doctor to operate on Echo, regardless of any genetic anomalies. The troop sat in the waiting room, fear at the thought of losing Echo. Arrow had to console a weeping Snow, who he head curled up in his lap. After hours of worrying, the doctor came in with the news. The burly doctor said it was a little touch and go for a while, but she would be fine. Arrow was just relieved Echo was able to pull her wings in so her back looked like a normal teenage girl's. Otherwise Arrow would have a lot more explaining, and Moon would have more compelling to do. We walked in the recovery room to find Echo arguing with a nurse about whether or not she should be out of bed. Of course the answer was no, but Echo wouldn't accept that. Echo grabbed the nurse's shoulder and pinched down. Echo, I chastised, don't go knocking out people who are just trying to do their job. She smiled and said, I get stabbed and you automatically become boss, oh I see how it is. Echo! Snow burst in the room and leaped into her arms, I would never understand why Echo was such a mother figure to her. It had to be the fact Snow was the only one who could remotely lower Echo's guard down. Arrow. I looked up to see that the rest of our troop had come in and were group hugging, and the only one missing was me. I smiled and walked over to the blob of hugs and joined in. Times like this I was glad that seven of us was all we had to worry about.

I lay in bed that night not allowed to go flying with the rest of the group. Arrow said he wanted my stitching to stay in longer than two hours, which was how long it was until I popped my last one. We all had accelerated healing, but recovering from a stab wound would take at least a day. Echo. I froze at the sound of my own name, someone else was in the apartment, someone who didn't belong. Echo was about to panic when she saw the tall, sky-blue eyes, and dirty blonde haired figure that was Arrow. Where are the others? Cloud is taking them for another loop around Paris to tire them out for the night, and I wanted to make sure those, he said gesturing to my stiches, stayed in this time. I knew Arrow too well to be naïve enough to believe he didn't have an ulterior motive. He most have seen my doubtful look because he added, I also wanted to ask you again, why we came specifically to Paris and are staying even after you almost died. I should have lied; I should have told him I was just waiting for my wound to heal, I didn't want to get him involved. I couldn't though, I wanted him to know the truth, I needed him to know before this stress ate me alive, and besides he would see right through any of my lies. He knew me as well as I knew him, which was pretty darn well. I took a deep breath before sharing my darkest secret with him, the only person in the world who would remotely understand. Arrow, I started, I'm ready to tell you. He gave me a solemn look before sitting down on the bed next to me. We've always known we were kidnapped from our parents at very young ages and brought to Hessencore to be experimented and trained into the perfect soldier, right? Yeah, Arrow replied, confusion growing in his face. I wasn't. What! Arrow looked completely astonished for a moment before going back to his normal calm resolve to hear an explanation. I was born and raised in the labs, facing more sheer torture than the rest of you guys to make us more obedient, all of the group leaders were. Echo, I had no idea he said. The boy from the photograph we were shown, the murderer, that's my brother. I took a deep breath, we were trained to lead a group of special children, you guys, but the day before he was gone. I heard rumors that he was killed, or escaped, or even stolen from another country wanting genetically advanced soldiers like us, but I believed he went looking for the Otherside. The Otherside, Arrow repeated like saying it would make it more comprehendible to him. It's the place we heard the scientists use often, we figured it was the better place, so we made a promise with each other that if one of us was freed we would search for it so we could live happily. Now I know he left and became a monster, as much as I hate to admit it he's not the Salem I knew when I was six. Arrow reached his hand up to my face, wiping my tears way and pulling me in close to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulders, letting out my pain and frustration in one vulnerable moment. Don't worry Echo, your secret is safe with me, and you have my word I'll help you stop your brother. But I didn't say anything about that Arrow. I know you too well, you didn't have to. We sat there at the end of my bed for hours, so long that by the time Arrow and I said goodnight the others had arrived home and were fast asleep. Could I ask for a more perfect evening?

Chapter Five

I jumped out of bed, cringing as I felt my stitches pull a little, but something was wrong with Dusk, her screams were like that of bloody murder. I ran from my room and into Moon, who tossed me a dagger. I gave him a skeptical look, noting to myself to drill him later, but only after we were sure Dusk was ok. By the time we got to Dusk's room Snow, Shadow, Cloud, and Arrow were already there waiting for my command. With a swift kick the door was on the ground and we were pouring in. Dusk was in the arms of Salem, kicking and screaming in an attempt to get way. Salem held Dusk and jerked her arm up, causing a grotesque pop. Dusk was crying and screaming in pain now, something had to be done. Without thinking I ran toward them, thrusting my body at Salem, causing him to release Dusk. Crash! Before I knew it Salem and I burst through the windows and were free falling. My wings materialized and I started flapping them, but was surprised to see the look of fear on Salem's face. I knew he had wings, I was there when they graphed them on his body, what I hadn't noticed was that they were now all crooked and broken looking, someone destroyed them. I couldn't let my brother die, as much of a monster he had become he was still my only blood relative. I grabbed him by his arms trying to get to the ground, that's when I saw the net. I tried to dodge it, but I noticed it too late. Echo! I looked up to see Dusk flying toward me. Arrow grab her, I yelled. Arrow, get the team out of here, I thought. But Echo, we can't just leave you, you're our leader, our family. I am leader and you will do as I say, take care of the team, and don't come looking for me. The last thing I saw was the troop flying away and the look of horror on Arrow's face as he joined them, for once following my orders exactly. Good bye, I whispered as the handcuffed Salem and I, putting us in the back of a black, reinforced, SUV. Once the doors were shut and we started moving I allowed myself to cry, knowing I'd just lost everything.

Arrow led the group of distressed children to some remote part of Ireland, finding shelter in a cave like lean-to. They landed just as Snow started having one of her meltdowns. We got to go save Echo, we just got to she sobbed. Arrow did didn't know what to say, Echo was the calm and confident one; she was the one to deal with these kinds of things. I want to go back for her too, but we can't Snow it's too dangerous, Echo would throw a fit if we tried, Arrow finally said. That made snow smile a little. Yeah, she is a very stubborn girl; guess we should follow her orders, Snow said wiping her eyes. Arrow dug through the bag of food he hastily grabbed before leaving, and pulled a can of beans and some bread. Cloud gathered wood so the beans could be heated up, while Arrow ripped the bread into equal amounts and dispersed it amongst the group. After dinner the kids fell asleep one by one, until finally there was just Arrow, looking at the embers of the dying fire. Exhaustion started to tug at Arrow, so he laid back, worried of what tomorrow would bring, worried if he was good enough to lead these kids, and worried he would never see Echo again.

Echo sat there in the dark listening to the thoughts of the drivers, but not really paying attention to what they were saying. Did the girl, Dusk I think you called her, get hurt when I held her up by her arm? I jerked my head up and looked at Salem with surprise. Yeah, she did I hissed, but I guess that's no big deal to a murdering psychopath like you. I'm no murderer; I thought that's what you were doing in town with your team, killing for Hessencore. No, I whispered the truth finally dawning on her. Hessencore set us up against one another, you know get rid of two rogue groups with one try. And we fell right for their plans Echo, I'm sorry. I… the words were stopped by the van flipping and rolling. Salem and I instinctively took the chaos as our moment to escape. We wriggled out of the smashed window and I took to the sky. Well tried, I forgot that I was cuffed to Salem, whose wings were horribly mangled. We'll just have to go on foot, Salem responded to my failure of a fight attempt. We set off into the dense woods, the more miles between us and the wreck the better. We scrabbling through the brush and in to the woods we went, just in time to see a man climb out of the wreck. Hours were spent stumbling through the woods looking for a safe spot to rest. Finally, we got lucky and came across an abandoned cabin, hidden behind fallen logs, not even visible to people with normal sight. Come on Salem, pick up the pace, I said annoyed. That's when I looked behind me to see that Salem crumpled to the ground and was breathing heavily. You've been shot, I said eyeing the wound in his side. Come here and I'll patch you up so you don't bleed to death and I have to drag your dead weight around. Still as charming as ever, he winced as I inspected the wound. Using what I had available, I managed to stop the bleeding, unfortunately Salem was too weak from blood loss and I had to drag him to the cabin.

She was within his grasp, her long dark hair billowing around her as she threw back her head and laughed that amazing laugh of hers. Echo. Arrow brushed his fingers against her soft skin. Suddenly she disappeared, and standing in her place was a snarling she-wolf with lush black fur. She lashed out at him, and he fell back, back into oblivion. They were severed from each other, and unless he didn't hurry, she'd be gone forever. Arrow woke up from his dream in a sweat.


End file.
